


Aliens VS. Predators: Resonance

by Zygarde22



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Half-Life
Genre: Action, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Gun Violence, Horror, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: The Black Mesa research facility has many secrets one of them being a new species of organism, courtesy of their new benefactors and owners the Weyland-Yutani corporation, also on this day one Doctor Freeman is stepping into the test chamber for what is to be a routine experiment: Little do they know, that this will be a day that no one forgets. Life is about to change and the fight to survive in Black Mesa is about to began.A Half-Life, AVP Crossover.
Kudos: 2





	Aliens VS. Predators: Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while now, I love AVP and Half-Life and I figured the two series would work well together. This will also be one of the few non shipping fanfics I'll have worked on. Any way I hope you guys enjoy.

Doctor Watson tapped her foot on the ground with an almost unparalleled amount of impatience, she could almost swear the elevators in the Black Mesa facility were purposely designed to be as slow and obstructive as possible; the number of times these elevators have made her late for her job is almost staggering. Still today was supposed to be a good day, or so her colleague Doctor Henderson in the Black Mesa Biology Research Labs says, their new benefactors the ever strange Weyland-Yutani had sent them some crates with some new biological specimens for study. That’s why she was going to her job earlier than usual, she wanted to see said specimens with her own two eyes. 

With a ding the elevator door opened, and she set foot inside, saying hello to some of her fellow scientists who were exiting the lift to go to some other part of the facility. Slowly descending the elevator made it to the Black Mesa Biology Research Labs in a few minutes; punching in the four-digit code for the door’s keypad lock it opened with an audible hiss. The Biology Research Lab was probably one of the smaller labs of the Black Mesa Research Facility, the central lab that Watson worked was one of the larger labs that did bio research. The overhead lighting fixtures illuminated white linoleum floor; this also brought to attention a large grey crate with the Weyland-Yutani logo stamped on its front.

“Ah, this must be what Dr. Henderson was talking about.” Watson said as she inspected the crate, it had a keypad on it much like the lab door. Though not knowing the code she couldn’t really get much of a look at the contents.

“I see your getting acclimated with our newest specimens.” Doctor Henderson said as he walked into the main area where the crate was sitting, in his hand was a clipboard. Handing the clipboard to the doctor, reading the contents she raised an eyebrow, it showed a few biometric readings of whatever was inside the crate, it was nothing like she’d ever seen, not even from the Xen expeditions that the lab conducted every so often. 

“Um…what is this?” Watson asked, still not sure what the specimen in the crates exactly were. 

“Ah, that’s the thing they wouldn’t tell me, but they said they found them a while ago,” Henderson said as he punched in the code for the crate opening it to reveal sixteen egg-like sacks inside, “They did give me instructions on how to use them.” A few minutes later the eggs were hauled into a room where a group of men in orange jumpsuits: prisoners from the local Nevada Penitentiary were already in place, they were strapped to gurneys struggling against the metal clamps that held them trying desperately to break themselves free. 

“Doctor, is this um…necessary?” Watson asked unsure of how to feel about the fact that several death row inmates were currently in a room where these eggs were; before she could get her answer, the eggs began to hatch. Opening like a flower in bloom several spider like creatures emerged and with near lighting precision attached themselves to the prisoners. Moving the gurneys to a new area, that was being used to house the specimens they waited and watched, taking a few x-rays of the prisoners as they observed the creatures on their faces. Eventually they fell off, and under closer inspection were found to be inert and most likely dead. Further x-rays revealed creatures gestating inside the bodies of the men.

Watching these creatures gestate was an interesting process, they were growing remarkably fast, probably faster than any creature that they’d ever seen in all their years of study. Not even creatures from the Border World of Xen were comparable to these creatures, it was an astonishing event to observe. 

A few hours later the creatures…hatched so to speak, burrowing through the chests of the convicts, and emerging in a rather violent manner. It was a rather traumatic experience to observe to say the least. Still the science team pressed on and observed the specimens which they dubbed Xenobiological Organism I-79 or as some of the less formal researchers were calling it the Xenomorph. In the weeks after their hatching the creatures grew remarkably fast, and were at their full sizes in only a month. 

“The Xenomorphs seem to be able to adapt to any environment and have a knack for transforming the surroundings to suit their needs.” Doctor Watson observed as she studied the creatures from an observation post far away from them. One of the Xenomorphs detached itself from the wall and attacked a pig that was in the enclosure. 

“Though fascinating to watch, the creatures prove to be extremely dangerous; we lost researcher Anderson to one of these creatures. They should not be underestimated.” Doctor Watson added into her audio notes. Watching them continue to change the area she could see that one of the species tagged as Specimen Alpha was changing even further. 

“Specimen Alpha is going through its second metamorphosis.” Watson said observing more of the metamorphosis via a drone. Alpha was now larger and increasingly ferocious, this was observed by the way it treated live prey species dropped into the specimen containment area, “Further observation is needed.” Watson said as she ended her notes and went to meet some of her colleagues. 

Meanwhile in the dormitory areas of Black Mesa, physicist and slightly strange individual Gordon Freeman was running late. He was on the tram ride from the dorms to the Sector C Test Labs, where his department the Anomalous Materials Lab was housed. Today was supposedly a red-letter day as his mentor and co-worker Doctor Kleiner said in an Email that he had sent Gordon that morning, apparently Doctor’s Green and Cross had managed to find some exceptional specimens. He didn’t care much for that, he wanted to see what they got and put it through its paces with the anti-mass spectrometer, and in the back of his mind he was hoping what they found would disprove string theory, a pet project of his that was going into full work.

Passing past his friend Barney who just like him, seemed to be running late Gordon waited the long tram ride until he made it to the Sector C Test Labs. Looking out of the tram he saw a rather strange looking, pale man, Gordon didn’t pay him much mind.

“Alright, today is a good day.” Gordon said to himself as he passed a few other scientists on his way to the facility’s small kitchen area. He had one mission: Fuck with Arne Magnusson. Walking into the kitchen where he saw a microwave casserole spinning lazily, he smiled a garish smile and ramped up the microwave power and watched with intent satisfaction as the casserole exploded, getting him a dirty look from one of the other scientists. 

With that done he went inside the locker room where his HEV suit was waiting patiently for him to claim it and donned it for his day at work. Looking at the small airlock where the suits were located, he could see that his colleagues Doctor’s Green and Cross were already working and doing their job. Pressing a button on the suits chest with the suit becoming lax and allowed for Gordon to slip it on without much trouble. Pressing the same button, it contoured around his skin feeling like a second skin.

“Hey Gordon.” A doctor said to him as he went to his locker and picked up the spare HEV battery he kept in his locker for missions and experiments. 

“Sup fool.” Gordon said as he closed his locker and did his last checks. Rushing to the Anomalies Martials Lab Gordon was excited. Getting to the control room in record time Gordon was confronted by his mentor Doctor Kleiner and one other colleague of his. 

“Ah nice of you to join us Gordon.” Kleiner said, shaking Gordons hand as another doctor turned to Gordon in his chair.

“We’ve just sent the sample down to the test chamber.” Another doctor said holding a clipboard in his hand as he looked over the specifications of the experiment “We’ve also boosted the anti-mass spectrometer to 105%, bit of a gamble but the resolution is needed.” A doctor by the name of Doctor Chase said 

“The administrator is very concerned that we get a conclusive analysis, I imagine Doctors Cross and Green went to some lengths to get it.” Kleiner said giddy for the experiment's results.

“They’re waiting for you Gordon, in the Test Chamber.” A doctor said as he went back to his work and prepared the spectrometer for the increased workload of the crystal. 

“I’ll walk you down myself.” Kleiner said as he used the retinal scanner to open the door and walked Gordon into the initial staging area. Getting into the test chamber after saying hello to Eli, waiting in the test chamber he let out a sigh of relief.

“Testing, Testing, alright everything seems to be in order.” The lead scientist of the experiment said over the test chambers intercom, “Alright Gordon, standard procedure.” The scientist said. Nodding, Gordon climbed the ladder to the rotter controls, activating them he looked on in a bit of awe as the Anti-Mass Spectrometer began to hum to life. 

“Alright, power to stage one emitters in three…two…one.” The doctor said as the first emitters came to life, “Stage two emitters activating now.” The stage two emitters activated, and Gordon began his descent down the ladder. 

“I’ve just been informed that the sample is ready Gordon, it should be in the delivery system.” The doctor said as Gordon made his way to the delivery port. Grabbing the handle, he pushed it into the analysis port…then all hell broke loose. Green lightning erupted from the anti-mass spectrometer

“Gordon! Get away from the beam!” A scientist said, and Gordon not wanting to die did just that jumping away from it just as the cart exploded sending fragments of crystal metal and other debris flying in different directions, 

“Shutting down! Attempting shut down!” Another scientist said frantically as he tried to stop whatever was happening, “It’s not- it’s not shutting down it’s not-“ a chorus of scream erupted as an arc of green lighting burst into the control room blowing it up from the inside and more explosions began to erupt from different areas of the test chamber, sending debris falling down, 

“Shit!” Gordon said as he jumped out of the way, seeing various creatures began to teleport into the test chamber before blinking away in the flash of an eye he was then teleported to somewhere. He could see something he’d never seen before drinking in water, he was then transported to a black void with some creatures around him he was certain he was dead and this was just hell at this point before things went black. 

Meanwhile in the bio research labs, Doctor Watson was observing the specimens, the xenomorphs seemed…agitated as they’d tried to break containment at least six times in the last few hours-something had them riled up and she had no clue what was doing it. Then the lights began to flicker, then an explosion erupted from somewhere outside her lab. 

“Run for your lives!” She heard outside looking through the glass doors of her lab she saw one of her colleagues being chased by one of their xen specimens, something the team had termed a Hound Eye.

“What the hell is going on!?” She asked as she stood up from her chair, then an explosion erupted in the Xenomorph holding chamber big enough to let them out, which was bad to say the least as the creatures began pouring out of their former prison cell Doctor Watson knew she had to get out of there or else she’d be dead for sure walking out of the lab she could see more creatures different than the rest, running like a bat out of hell she made it to the elevators which a security guard was holding open for escaping scientist to get to.

“Get in! Get in!” The guard shouted as he pulled out his side arm and shot one of the alien’s dead, “alright, let’s get the hell out of here.” The guard said as he hit the elevator door, some of her colleagues were covered in blood, a good portion of it not theirs

“Meredith, I can’t believe one of those things got her.” One of them said as he was in the fetal position shaking his head in worry.

“They got James and Gunther too.” Another one of her colleagues said, a look of worry on their face. Then they heard creaking from the elevator, it seems their ordeal was not over yet.

“Um guys what was that?” The guard asked, then more creaking was heard, then the elevator went into freefall, their screams were heard and then nothing but blackness. 


End file.
